The invention generally relates to clips for mounting wall panels to a framework. More specifically, the invention is directed toward a resilient clip for removably mounting panels in a wall system. With more particularity, the invention is directed toward a resilient framework-engaging clip engageable to marginal edges of wall panels for removably attaching them to the framework. With further specificity, the invention is related to the foregoing type of resilient clip wherein the flexure point of the clip is spaced away a substantial distance from the marginal edge to avoid breakage during the mounting and dismounting of a panel to and from a framework, respectively.
Prior art wall systems seeking to afford accessibility behind wall panels have allowed for resilient attachment of the panels by means of snap-engageable clips that usually snap-over flanges of the vertical supporting framework members. Cavities behind the wall panels often require accessibility in order to install, modify, or maintain electrical wire, communication lines or plumbing facilities. It is desirable for a panel attachment clip to permit easy access without disturbing the framework, or breaking the panel edge. Additionally, this last mentioned feature would make it possible to achieve accessibility by removing and replacing complete panels with other panels, but without harming the removed panels, so that they might be used in other locations. At the same time, it is necessary to securably lock the panels to the framework in a resilient but tight engagement for providing a rigid, stabile panel system.
Versatility has also been a challenge in the prior art, whereby wall systems may be quickly modified without reconstruction to meet changing space requirements. It would, therefore, be desirable to dismantle and move an entire wall, or just a portion of it, so that redesign can take place. This may be of particular benefit in schools, recreational, community and civic center type of venues where ever-changing needs require modifications to wall systems. Providing a snap-engaging panel clip that allows for the panel to be removed without harming the panel edges would allow for panels to be used in different locations over and over again without the need to buy new panels. Many wall system panels have kerfed edges for insertion of mounting clips. Numerous prior art wall panel clips are designed to harmfully focus the point of flexure and shear force, close to and along the marginal edges, which almost inevitably result in the breakage of the kerfed panel edges. Panel clips have been provided for these kerfed panels wherein flanges of the clips frictionally fit within the marginal kerfs, or are otherwise designed for use with non-kerfed edges and have impaling prongs which imbed within the edges of the wall panels. The wall panels envisioned for use with the present invention are typically made of gypsum wallboard construction well known to the industry.
It is, therefore, a goal of the invention to provide a clip which may snap-engage to the flanges of a supporting frame member and be capable of distributing force panel-edge-inwardly away from the edge and over a sufficient area of distribution whereby partition panels may be pulled outwardly and demounted from a supporting framework without damage.
It is accordingly an allied goal of the invention to provide a resiliently engaging panel clip that includes a snap-engaging portion that is struck-up from a base portion of the clip and has flange-engaging portions that are substantially forward of a line or zone of clip flexure, i.e. toward the panel edge.
Another object of the invention is to provide a framework-engaging clip that may be usable with kerfed-edge panels, or alternately have means for impaling the marginal edges of non-kerfed panels. A concomitant goal in engaging kerfed-edge panels is the formation of frictional-engaging dimples struck-up along the panel-engaging flange of the clip for attaining a snug, secure attachment inside the panel kerf.
It is also a target of the invention to provide a resilient clip having a wide base portion for the distribution of shear and bending forces, and be formed with rigidifying ribs, or embossments, that are laterally offset from, but adjacent to, a framework-engaging part of the clip.